Iam calling YOU
by MiladyPrincess
Summary: She just wanted to help nothing more but,He doesn't understand one shot Tea x Yami PLEASE JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


_**Iam calling you**_

"MAI!MAI! open up,please!" a desperate sobe escaped from rosey lips in a crying manner.

The door opened up and Mai Valentine came out,A blonde haired beauty with a shocked face.

"TEA! what's the matter?!,What happened?" Mai ushered her friend inside her appartment while,Tea continued crying.

"Calm down,honey.now now,tell me what happened?"Mai asked while trying to calm down by involving the sobbing girl in a sisterly hug.

"Mai,i-..sob...he-he doesn't understand,Mai!HE DOESN'T!!"

Mai sighed while patting her friend on the back "Is this about your work again?"

Tea sniffled and nodded her head.

"Honey,you have to understand,He only wants you safe!'

"I understand,Mai.but HE doesn't,iam only trying to help!"

"Tea-"

"Mai,i know! He wants to depend on him-self but i want to help in the payment,Mai.i AM his girlfriend after all and i LIVE with him so it's FAIR enough

if i helped him with the payment! and that only can happen when iam working!'

"But,honey,he only doesn't want you to be molested by 'bad' guys as i KNOW you had since you guys had this argument...again!"

"Mai...you don't _understand!_"

"Believe me,Tea i DO understand!"

"OK! Mai,can i sleep here tonight?"

"But,Tea,he will be worried!" "MAI!"

Mai sighed "OK! Tea,do as u wish"

"Thank you,Mai"

In Another PLace After 7 Days

"Joey! i DON'T think she DOES _understand!_"

"Yami,ma man,don think so low of Tea"

"Joey is right,Yami,Tea _does_ know that you are just worried about her,but Yami you _have _to know that Tea is always willing to help and since you ARE

her boyfriend,you should know that sice she moved in with you,she wanted to help with payment!"

"I know,Yugi,I know and i Had left her to help but now,She doesn't need to work! right now,iam working a very well payed job wich can support the two of us quite well!"

Yami sighed "But now,Yugi,Iam worried she hadn't been back since the fight and she had closed her cell phone and well iam...worried"

"Don't worry man,she is at Mai's!"Joey said wisley wile patting Yami on his back.

Yami sighed in relief then asked "and Joey?'

"yeah?"

"_how _do YOU know where Tea is?" Yami asked smirking.

"W-well..umm..uh"Joey stuttered.

"Anyway,i don't know how to win her back since you KNOW that,that day i was going to ASK her something!"

"OH! i have an idea,let's call Tristan"

"Wow! Joey i didn't know that you could use your haid!"

"YAMI!"

Yami only chuckled.

Same Day In The Night Club Where Tea Works

"Whould you like something to drink,Sir?"

"one Martini"

"Right away,Sir!"

Tea hurried away as the music begin to play but she ignored it.

As Tea was putting the glass on the customer's table,She heared _his _vioce...singing no less.As she turned to look at him,She felt her heart giving BIG jumps.

I'm callin' U  
With all my goals, my very soul  
Ain't fallin' through  
I'm in need of U  
The trust in my faith  
My tears and my ways is drowning so  
I cannot always show it  
But don't doubt my love

"oh my god!,"

I'm callin' U  
With all my time and all my fights  
In search for the truth  
Tryin'a reach U

See the worth of my sweat  
My house and my bed  
Am lost in sleep  
I will not be false in who I am  
As long as I breathe

'is he...apologizing..?"

Oh, no, no  
I don't need nobody  
& I don't feel nobody  
I don't call nobody but U  
My One & Only

I don't need nobody  
& I don't feel nobody  
I don't call nobody but U  
all I need in my life

'Joey..?..Tristan..?...need me in his..life..?'

I'm callin' U  
When all my joy  
And all my love is feelin' good  
Cuz it's due to U

See the time of my life  
My days and my nights  
so it's alright  
Cuz at the end of the day  
I still got enough for me and my

Tea felt her eyes watering slightly

I'm callin' U  
When all my keys  
And all my bizz  
Runs all so smooth  
I'm thankin' U  
See the halves in my life  
My patience, my wife  
With all that I know  
Oh, take no more than I deserve  
Still need to learn more

Oh, no, no  
I don't need nobody  
& I don't feel nobody  
I don't call nobody but U  
My One & Only

I don't need nobody  
& I don't feel nobody  
I don't call nobody but U  
all I need in my life

Yami sarted walking towards Tea while singing those words with Tristan and Joey behind him thenm Joey took over

and started to sing alone

Our relationship, so complex  
Found U while I was headed straight for hell in quest  
You have no one to compare to  
'Cause when I lie to myself it ain't hidden from U  
I guess I'm thankful

Joey looked her in the eyes and pointed towards Yami

Word on the street is U changed me  
It shows in my behaviour  
Past present future  
Lay it all out  
Found my call in your house  
And let the whole world know what this love is about

Joey patted her on her back the Tristan took over in singing

Yo te quiero, te extraño, te olvido  
Aunque nunca me has faltado, siempre estas conmigo  
Por las veces que he fallado y las heridas tan profundas  
Mejor tarde que nunca para pedirte mil disculpas

(tans:I love you, I miss you, I forget you  
Even though you never let me down and always are by my side  
For all the times I've failed and hurt you deeply  
Better later than never to give you a 1000 apologies

Tristan involved her in a hug and the pushed her gentely to Yami.

Estoy gritando callado yo te llamo, te escucho, lo intento  
De ti yo me alimento  
Cuando el aire que respiro es violento y turbulento  
Yo te olvido, te llamo, te siento

(Trans:I'm shouting silently, callin' you, I'm listening to you, I'm tryin'  
You nourish me  
When the air that I breathe is violent and turbulent   
I'm forgettin' you, I'm callin' you, I'm feelin' you

Tistan and Joey then took this part together in singing.

Oh, no, no  
I don't need nobody  
& I don't fear nobody  
I don't call nobody but U  
My One & Only

I don't need nobody  
& I don't feel nobody  
I don't call nobody but U...

Tistan and Joey stopeed singing and Yami took over while putting one arm around Tea's waist and his forehead on hers

oh, no, no  
i don't need nobody  
& I don't feel nobody  
I don't call nobody but you  
MY one and only

I don't need nobody  
& i don't feel nobody  
I don't call nobody but you  
all i need in my life

Yami kissed her heek softly then kneeled in front of her

"Tea,iaqm sorry or what i have done and iam apologizing for it but i want you to know that i was just worried and Tea,would you-"

Tea could hear her own heart beat ringing in her ears

Tristan and Joey gave Yami reassuring glances

Yami pulled out a velvet small box and opened it to her

inside lay a heart shaped diamond on a circular ring

"Will you maary me Tea and be my precious wife?"

Tea looked in Yami's eyes and a single tear escaped her crystaline eyes

suddenly the moment shattered by appaulse rom thier audience with girls saying "tell him yes"

Tea blushed prettly and looked in yami's worried eyes and nodded her head.

Yami forgot to even put the ring on her finger and just involved her in a hug and a passionet kiss.

It took Tristan and Joey to remind Yami of the ring but after all what's the value of the ring infront of the two's love boned and heir promise or a loving life.

"I love you,Tea"

"I love you,Yami"

"promise you will always be with me?"

Tea smiled "promise!"

Then Yami involved her in another kiss.

_**END**_

_**AN:ok here you go one –shot again.i apologize for my grammar mistakes**_

_**And plz just send me 2 reviews please**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugi-oh**_

_**-pretty caty**_


End file.
